theregimentfandomcom-20200215-history
United Empire
The United Empire is a multiplanetary state located in Via Lactea. It is the largest and most populous sovereign state in the known universe and one of the galaxy's two dominant powers, along with the Democratic Federal Republic. History Background In 400,000 BCE, the Kingdom of Cael began sending explorers and settlers across the universe to establish colonies on habitable planets. In time, the colonies evolved into independent sovereign states, though many retained close links to the Caelan monarchy through membership in the Galactic Union. In 530 BCE, a series of rebellions broke out against the Union. The revolts led to an interstellar war that lasted for five centuries. Eventually, the rebels were defeated by the combined military might of the Union member states. However, the conflict exposed the weaknesses of the existing political order and laid bare the need for unification. Unification On July 1st, 10 BCE, the member states of the Union held a referendum on whether or not the Union should unite into a single federal state. Within hours of the polls closing, it became clear that the citizens of the Union had voted overwhelmingly in favor of unification. A month after the referendum, delegations from the governments of every Union state began meeting in the Caelan capital of Corone. The objective of these summits was to construct a new system of governance for the soon-to-be unified Union states. After nearly a decade of negotiations, the Union finalised its plan for unification. The United Empire formally came into existence at midnight on January 1st, 0 CE, after the ratification of the Constitution by the Union states. First Millennium For the first thousand years of its existence, the United Empire enjoyed a golden age of peace and prosperity. The lifting of trade restrictions between the empire's constituent states contributed to an economic boom that lasted for centuries and helped the UE cement its status as the universe's dominant power. Towards the end of the millennium, tensions rose between the UE and various independent planetary states. Eventually, in the early half of the 11th century, a series of wars broke out between the UE and a number of the independent states. Due to its unmatched military and economic might, the UE won decisive victories in all of the conflicts and annexed many of its adversaries. In response, the remaining independent states joined together to form the Confederation of Free States. Politics Government The United Empire is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The Parliament is the bicameral legislature of the United Empire. It is made up of the Senate, whose members are appointed by the states, and the Chamber of Deputies, whose members are elected by popular vote. Executive power is vested in the Cabinet, which is comprised of ministers appointed by the Emperor on the nomination of Parliament. It is presided over by the Prime Minister, who serves as head of government. Administrative divisions The United Empire is comprised of 144 states and 16 territories. The first-level administrative divisions of each state are the regions, which are often delegated significant power. However, regional autonomy is not constitutionally protected and the regional governments can be overruled or outright dissolved by the states. Each region is divided into provinces, which may be granted varying degrees of autonomy at the discretion of the state or regional governments. The provinces are further divided into districts, which are subdivided into municipalities, and metropolitan municipalities, which are subdivided into municipal districts. Law The UE legal system is based on civil law principles. There are three high courts: the Imperial Court of Justice (which handles civil and criminal cases), the Imperial Administrative Court (which handles cases relating to the exercise of public power), and the Constitutional Court (which rules on constitutional matters). Security Most security duties are carried out by state police. There are also two federal police services: the Imperial Police, a civilian agency under the Ministry of the Interior, and the Imperial Guard, a military force under the Ministry of Defence. Foreign relations Currently, the United Empire maintains diplomatic ties with many independent states. Military The Imperial Army is the largest military force in existence, with over 500 million active personnel. It consists of four branches: the Land Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Space Force. In wartime, the Army can be reinforced by the Imperial Guard, a separate military force responsible for internal security and border protection. Category:Factions